


The Blizzard

by TheChichiSlaughterHouse



Series: 30_lemons (modified) [7]
Category: One Piece
Genre: Community: 30_lemons, Community: single_blanket, First Time, Lemon, M/M, PWP, Smut, Yaoi, handjobs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-17
Updated: 2019-05-17
Packaged: 2020-03-06 16:31:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,068
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18854803
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheChichiSlaughterHouse/pseuds/TheChichiSlaughterHouse
Summary: In the midst of a blizzard, Zoro and Sanji have been separated from the rest of the crew. Zoro finds them a cabin to stay in and isn't bothered by the cold but Sanji has gone quiet... ZoroxSanji.





	The Blizzard

**Author's Note:**

> The Blizzard
> 
> By The Chichi Slaughter House
> 
> Warnings: ZoroxSanji, sex, PWP, teasing, mentions of other kinks, handjobs, further implications~
> 
> Disclaimer: I don’t own One Piece, and I never will.
> 
> Rating: NC-17/M
> 
> Originally started for the lj community single_blanket’s prompt years ago but doubled up on for the [30_lemons](https://archiveofourown.org/series/786075) prompt 23: Preventing Hypothermia, or, "Let Me Apply Some Liquid Heat to Raise Your Core Temperature." because I can. The seam of different writing times is probably obvious – can you find it?
> 
> [Twitter](http://twitter.com/slaughterchichi) | [Tumblr](http://slaughterchichi.tumblr.com) | [Pillowfort](https://www.pillowfort.social/slaughterchichi) | [Curiouscat](https://curiouscat.me/slaughterchichi)

The snow beating down on the cabin’s walls was deafeningly loud. There were no other noises except the sound of breathing, and though he closed his eyes and tried to meditate he couldn’t block any of it out. He was reminded strongly of his training back on Drum Island; swimming through the icy waters before doing push ups in the snow using just his fingertips. Back then, he’d only been wearing a pair of pants, and was lucky this time to be fully clothed as usual, except with an added blanket he’d found on the floor.

If there was only one thought going through Zoro’s head, it was that it was cold. Too cold. The type of weather he never would have stayed out in a long time if he didn’t have to. Not that he couldn’t handle it of course; he’d gone through a lot worse in his time but more that his present company was causing him to worry.

Stupid bloody cook. He was no good in heat or in cold, Zoro had discovered. His pale skin burnt easily under the sun’s rays and his skinny build didn’t do well in low temperatures, having little muscle or fat to protect him in the first place. They’d sat on opposite sides of the cabin since they’d gotten trapped in here and every few minutes the green-haired man found his eyes travelling to where the blond was huddled despite himself.

Ever since they’d ended up separated from the others, Sanji had just been complaining and yelling at him about everything as if it was all his fault. Like he’d asked the damn cook to follow after him when he’d taken that other route to the rest of them. Just because they’d gone left and he’d gone right instead, the blond had acted like he’d gotten lost or something though it was obvious it was Luffy and the rest that had gone the wrong way. The avalanche that had occurred from Sanji’s shouting was also evidently all his fault too, though he could not even remember replying to the damn idiot.

The blizzard had already been raging for a while before then which is why everyone was heading back to the ship and had abandoned the search for a village, but that was apparently Zoro’s doing as well. Of course he knew how to control the climate of a fucking winter island! After growing tired of the cook’s incessant bitching, he’d snapped at him to shut the hell up for once whilst wading through snow that was up to his waist, and then the cabin had come into sight.

Knowing he was weak to crappy weather, the swordsman had dragged Sanji all the way here and forced the door open, but not a single word of thanks had been given at all. Sanji was determined to blame him for it, so he’d just given up and left him to it. But now that he had the time to look over at him, he could tell that the blond was struggling in the cold even now. Knees pulled up to his chest, Sanji was resting his forehead on them in a way Zoro had never seen him do before, and the lax grip around his legs was proving worrying. Though Sanji was wearing a thick fur-lined coat it didn’t seem to be enough to keep him warm, which he’d noticed from the shivering earlier, yet now Sanji’s body was really still…

Shit.

“Oi, cook! You can’t sleep here.” Zoro snorted, trying to act indifferent and failing. Even by saying that, he was showing his concern but he ignored that fact for now. Later on, he could just ignore him more or something to make up for it. However, when a minute or so passed without a bitchy response, Zoro felt his blood run cold. Surely Sanji would take the time to respond to him no matter what, right? Getting up immediately, Zoro grabbed the blanket from around his waist and walked over, shaking Sanji’s shoulder firmly. Yet there was no response even now, and the swordsman knew he had to do something a little more substantial, and fast.

Sinking to his knees beside him, Zoro cursed and lifted up Sanji’s head, rubbing at his cold cheeks with his hands. Fuck, even if he was angry with him there was no need to freeze to death over it! Moving his hands lower, the green-haired man tried to warm up the blond’s neck, but to no avail. Throwing the blanket over him, Zoro began to undo the thick fur coat, pressing his hand to Sanji’s chest to check he was alive. For a tense few seconds he waited, eyes trained on the cook’s face intently. He nearly jumped for joy when he realised there was a heartbeat under his fingertips, and set to removing more of Sanji’s clothes to rub his hands over his skin. It was only to try and keep him warm, but the sight of Sanji’s pale chest and how it felt under his hands caused heat to pool in his groin and before he knew it, he was flicking his thumbs over the blond’s nipples and watching them grow hard.

With a groan, he pushed himself under the blanket too, pinning the seemingly unconscious man down to the cabin’s floor. Pressing his body down against Sanji’s he let the heat from his chest go through his shirt, hoping to warm him up a bit. His hands started running up and down the blond’s sides, though whether he was trying to heat him up or grope him, Zoro was unsure. Right now, he couldn’t really control himself, despite the fact he was mostly doing this with good intentions.

Of course, whenever it was that the blond would wake up, Zoro was definitely going to get an earful and a half from the skinny bastard over it. Saving his life wouldn’t be enough for Sanji not to be a dick, and part of him was telling him to do whatever he wanted since he’d get yelled at anyway. Eyes looking to Sanji’s face, Zoro bit his lip slightly and pressed him further into the floor, their bodies touching at every single point.

Taking a moment to calm himself, Zoro stopped to take a deep breath. This was stupid. Just because it had been a while since he’d spent time with someone, there was no reason to get all worked up like this. Especially not since it was the damned cook – there was no telling what would happen if he acted on that impulse right now. Did he genuinely think Sanji would come around and be in the mood? Not a chance.

Besides, how would he be able to live with himself if he assaulted someone who was passed out? That wasn’t like him at all. Even if it was Sanji, and he would never get an opportunity like this ever again, he wouldn’t do it. Zoro knew he was better than that. He wasn’t into that kind of thing in the first place.

Sanji was in trouble. Zoro was just helping him out.

As he felt Sanji breathing better beneath him, he lowered his head to speak into his ear. He couldn’t afford for the cook to stay passed out here, none of them could. They needed him on their crew.

“Oi, you have to wake up.” He kept his voice steady as he tried to think of what to say to try and rouse Sanji into consciousness. A voice in the back of his head suggested telling him exactly what was on his mind right now; how he wanted to strip him down to nothing, how he wanted to grind their bodies together, shove inside of him and pound away— Zoro grit his teeth for a moment and pushed the thoughts away. While that would likely get some sort of reaction, the last thing he needed was Sanji shoving him off and freezing all over again. Instead, he closed his eyes and thought of the crew. “…Luffy’ll be pissed if you die here, you know. He’ll miss your food. Everyone will.” Taking another breath, he continued on. “Usopp’ll freak out. Chopper’ll probably cry, blame himself for not having been here.” The thought caused a tightness in his chest even as he said it. Though he’d likely never say it aloud, he had a soft spot for the small reindeer. “Besides, the women will get bored without you fussing over them.”

“What about you?” The three words jerked him out of his reverie, his eyes snapping back to look at Sanji’s face. He still looked very cold, his nose and cheeks red, but he was at least conscious now. For a moment, Zoro felt embarrassed. When had he opened his eyes? Sanji stared back up at him, his eyebrow raising at the scrutiny and the lack of reply. “Whatever. I’m not gonna die like this.” Sanji’s lips curled, though the swordsman couldn’t tell if it was in amusement or disgust. “I’d never be able to go to the afterlife peacefully if I died under some dude.”

“Not like you’d have a choice.” Zoro snorted indignantly. If Sanji was feeling well enough to talk shit, he was probably going to be alright. “Fine attitude you’ve got towards the person saving your life. Not even a thank you, huh?”

A few moments passed where it seemed like Sanji was considering the action.

“And what are you expecting to get out of doing this?” Sanji’s voice was calm, but he shivered a little bit underneath Zoro. Evidently he was still feeling cold and Zoro didn’t particularly blame him though he himself was feeling a bit hot under the collar at this point. It was still freezing outside but everywhere his body was pressed to Sanji’s felt like it was going to melt.

“…A kick in the face when you’re feeling better.” Zoro mumbled, seeing no reason to actually expect anything else. He knew he was excited but he doubted Sanji felt similarly. If anything, the cook was probably feeling grossed out and just tolerating their closeness for his body heat.

“Ha, at least you’re aware of that.” Though shaky, Sanji seemed to be getting back to himself now that he was warming up. He felt the body under his shift and held back a noise as Sanji’s hips rubbed against his crotch. Though it was naïve he was hoping his erection would go unnoticed, his wishes immediately dashed as recognition spread across the cook’s face.

“What’d you even follow me for, anyway?” Quickly changing the subject to avoid what would undoubtedly be an angry outburst, Zoro averted his gaze completely to watch the blizzard out of the window. It hadn’t lessened at all since they’d arrived and was unlikely to let up any time soon. Whether the cook liked it or not, they were going to be here a while.

“Didn’t want you to become a popsicle out here where we couldn’t find you.” At that, it was Zoro’s turn to raise an eyebrow, shifting a little so he could look at Sanji. “Shouldn’t’ve worried.” Sanji groaned in exasperation, moving a hand to press against his own face. “You’re heated up in more ways than one.”

Zoro’s jaw dropped as the cook addressed the elephant in the room without much thought, blood rushing to his own cheeks as he tried to think of a good retort but came up empty.

“Oh, fuck you.” Zoro spat, having half a mind to just get up and leave him shivering. Here he was, doing the bastard a favour and all Sanji was doing in return was trying to piss him off! Sometimes he wondered why he even bothered—

“You’d like that, wouldn’t you?” There was amusement in Sanji’s tone but Zoro couldn’t help but notice the serious look on his face. Underneath him, Sanji licked across his own bottom lip and reached his hands to wrap around Zoro’s neck. There was a hint of nervousness as he felt Sanji push his hips up against him, unmistakably also hard. “…Might warm me up faster.”

For a few moments, Zoro could only stare.

Really?

He frowned as Sanji shifted up closer to him, their faces barely a centimetre apart. Maybe he was the one who’d passed out from the cold instead…

“Y’don’t have to think about it so hard.” Sanji murmured, lips almost pressing Zoro’s with every word. “S’just this once.”

His frown only deepening, Zoro sighed internally. How did the cook not see that that was the problem in the first place? If he did it now, he was probably going to want to do it again and whilst Sanji was currently being agreeable there was no guarantee he would be like this at any other time. What if Zoro really liked it and Sanji didn’t? How was it going to affect their journey long term?

Sanji didn’t let Zoro think about it much longer. Impatiently, he pulled the swordsman into a kiss and started rubbing his tongue on his bottom lip. Though the kiss was soft, Zoro could feel the need behind it and closed his eyes as he parted his own lips to allow Sanji to deepen it as much as he wanted. He was still distracted by his thoughts, trying to weigh up the pros and cons of giving in to this bizarre whim when Sanji pulled back, making noises of frustration and complaint under him.

He opened his eyes and caught the look of annoyance in Sanji’s, along with thinly-hidden desire. As the cook opened his mouth – probably to bitch at him or something – he pushed his thoughts aside and leaned down to crush their mouths together again. There was a weird amount at stake here, but he’d think about it when it was over.

Not wasting a second this time, Zoro pushed his tongue into Sanji’s mouth, flicking it against everything he could reach before tangling it with Sanji’s own. The taste of tobacco was strong but not as overwhelming as he’d expected it to be. Idly, he recalled that Sanji hadn’t lit up since before the storm. Maybe he’d run out of the damn things? He had seemed grumpier than usual—

When Sanji sighed into his mouth and gripped around his neck tighter, Zoro decided that it didn’t matter. It wasn’t that unpleasant anyway, not when he considered that he had an eager body under his own and an impatient one at that.

Allowing his hands to roam freely, Zoro traced his fingertips down Sanji’s sides towards the lower half of his shirt. It was still half-tucked into his pants, though he’d opened it earlier. Sanji arched away from his touches and cursed against his mouth, bucking his hips up at him in annoyance. Even as his hands yanked the shirt up, Zoro pulled back from Sanji’s face, licking over his own top teeth.

“You ticklish or something, eh?”

Sanji blinked and grit his teeth before he turned his head to the side. Red creeped further into Sanji’s face, having nothing to do with his desire or how cold he was. Zoro had to stifle a laugh.

“Shut up!”

“Yeah, yeah.” His enjoyment clear in his tone, Zoro pressed his hands more firmly against Sanji’s hips, using a little more pressure than before. He really wanted to see just how ticklish the cook actually was, considering abandoning what they were doing to see if he could reduce him to a quivering mess just from his fingertips alone. Imagining the breathless pained laughs he could extract from him was enticing in its own right but as tempting as that idea was, he really didn’t need Sanji getting pissy at him now. Even if Sanji never wanted to do this again, he could at least pin him down and do that at any time later.

As he began undoing Sanji’s belt, he had to lower his gaze to get a better look at it. He didn’t wear belts himself as he preferred more comfortable clothing that was easy to move around in, so his fingers stumbled as he yanked on it, accidentally squeezing it tighter to Sanji’s frame. At this, Sanji growled in complaint and let go of his neck to do it for him, looking up at him in distaste.

“How can you not undo a fuckin’ belt?” Exasperated, Sanji slipped it out of his belt loops and tossed it to the side. Before Zoro could retort, the cook pressed a finger to his mouth. “You take off your clothes too.”

Zoro wanted to scowl at the command but decided better of it as he pulled back more and pulled off his haramaki and shirt in one go. Sanji’s gaze trailed to his chest and traced the line of his scar, Zoro feeling oddly appraised though this wasn’t the first time he’d been shirtless in front of him and definitely wouldn’t be the last. That said, the gaze was just making him feel more hot and he felt the urge to show off a little, knowing his body was more muscled than Sanji’s. Not that it mattered particularly – Sanji’s body wasn’t built for the same things as his own and he had no doubt that the cook’s legs could put his own to shame.

He knew that there was a lot of strength in those legs from experience. Knew that they were flexible too, from the many times he’d seen Sanji effortlessly lift his foot right above his own head. Wondered briefly how it would feel to have Sanji wrap them around his neck and choke the life out of him but then cut the thought short by grabbing Sanji’s pants by the waist and yanking them down to his knees.

Looking at Sanji’s straining erection with interest, Zoro noted the blond curls around the base and touched them lightly with his thumb. They were softer than he was expecting – softer than his own pubic hair by far – and he couldn’t help but press so one wrapped around his thumb a little. Sanji huffed at the move and shoved his hips up again, saying without words that no, this was not where he wanted Zoro’s hand right now. Amused, Zoro slipped his hand lower and wrapped his palm around Sanji’s cock, somehow both unsurprised and a little taken aback at how hot it was in his hand.

Unable to help teasing him, Zoro slipped his grasp back to Sanji’s hip and looked him in the eye. He knew he was grinning, that it would piss the cook off, but he didn’t care right now.

“Y’seem pretty warm there; guess I don’t need to touch it.”

The look on Sanji’s face was priceless.

Torn between indignance and disappointment, Sanji looked like he was about to explode from frustration. Zoro liked that, perhaps more than he should have. His reactions were just too cute.

Before Sanji had a chance to complain, Zoro moved his hand back to touch him where he wanted it. Slowly at first, his thumb firmly rubbing the underside down then back up to press the soft skin at the head, just watching Sanji’s face for signs of what felt good to him.

In response Sanji shut his eyes tight, reaching his hand up to his mouth to try and hold back his noises but it was futile with Zoro so close to him. A strangled groan, a gasp for breath; it was exactly what the swordsman wanted to hear. He moved his hand a little faster, licking sweat from his upper lip as he drank in the sight below him and pushed further against Sanji, half on top of him and half to the side so he could keep stroking. 

His own cock was protesting the lack of attention so he pushed his hips to press it against Sanji’s thigh, letting out a moan as he leaned into Sanji’s ear. He could feel the fur lining of the coat against his side and shivered as he pushed one of his legs between Sanji’s to press closer against him. The blanket that had been on his back now was barely over his calves, forgotten in lieu of what he was doing now. Sanji’s body was hot pressed against his own now; it’s not like he needed it anyway.

“F-Fuck…” Sanji sounded breathless as he cursed, turning his head away from Zoro’s even as Zoro panted against his skin. The hand clasped over his chin barely muffled him at all, and his other hand clung at Zoro’s shoulder desperately, fingertips digging into his skin to the point of pain. Zoro liked the pain, though he wanted his hand somewhere else. He shoved his hips hard against Sanji’s leg, his own voice low.

“Not gonna return the favour, huh?” In reality, he wasn’t sure if he wanted Sanji to jerk him off at the same time or if he wanted to shove his cock inside him. His mouth, his ass, anywhere would do at this point but he doubted Sanji would let him do that and even if he would it wasn’t like they had lubricant anyway. To be honest, as long as he got to cum, he didn’t have much of a preference.

Sanji huffed underneath him, finally moving his hand from his face to lay it against Zoro’s chest. Whether he was trying to push him away or simply touch him, Zoro was unsure.

“Can’t…do much if your pants are still on, idiot.”

Taking that as agreement to touch him, Zoro pulled away and shoved his own pants down with his spare hand enough to free his own cock, shuddering at the cool air around him. He then grabbed Sanji’s wrist and dragged his hand downwards, letting him feel the tenseness of his body before using his own hand to wrap Sanji’s around him tightly. Sanji flushed redder and moved to yank his hand back but couldn’t, Zoro holding him on it firmly.

“Do it.” Zoro’s voice was gruff and he didn’t wait for a response before kissing Sanji hard on his mouth, using both of his hands to stroke them faster. Sanji bit at his tongue as he pushed it inside and he frowned against him as he pushed more insistently, relieved when Sanji loosened his jaw and kissed him back. Though his vision was getting a little blurry, he could tell that the cook was blushing to the tips of his ears.

When Sanji started to move his hand of his own accord, Zoro let go and used his arm to wrap under his waist, pulling their chests flush together. Sanji’s slightly cold hand felt good on his overheated skin, driving him to kiss him more harshly and grip his cock tighter. He felt rather than heard Sanji gasp into his mouth and pulled back for a moment to nip at his lip, his own breathing heavy. The touch hadn’t been going on for long but he felt like he was going to burst already, probably because he’d been wound up for far longer than the cook had.

Turning his head, he bit at Sanji's earlobe, grinning internally when Sanji’s hips thrust up hard into his hand at the movement. So it wasn’t just him that liked a bit of pain. Slamming his hand more harshly on Sanji’s erection, he bit again a little harder, enjoying the curse that slipped from the cook’s lips. This wasn’t what he’d originally wanted but fuck if he wasn’t enjoying himself. He could easily get used to this.

He groaned loudly as he felt his orgasm coiling in his gut and glanced to Sanji’s face to see how far along he was, pleased greatly by the hazy ecstasy in Sanji’s eyes. He looked like he was right on the edge too, biting on his bottom lip in a way that sent heat straight to Zoro’s cock. Just a little more and he was going to come undone at the seams, but he didn’t want to be there first.

With a growl, Zoro rubbed his thumb roughly over the sensitive part of Sanji’s cock, eyes trained on his face as Sanji gasped and squeezed his eyes shut tight. He felt him throbbing hard in his hand as he came, getting Zoro’s fingers and his own stomach wet with his orgasm. The sight was enough to finish Zoro off too – his hips slamming into Sanji’s loosening hand harder as he came as well, his back arching away from Sanji as his own cum splattered over Sanji’s chest and hips.

Taking shaky breaths, Zoro relaxed his own hold on Sanji, pressing him down into the floor with his weight as he closed his eyes and tried to calm down. His whole body felt drained but as he caught his breath he pulled back to grab the blanket from the floor and bundled Sanji up in it before he could protest.

Sitting with his back to the wall, Zoro dragged Sanji to sit between his legs, his chest pressed to Sanji’s back. Burying his face in the blond hair, he kept trying to catch his breath, still somewhat shaken from his climax. He could hear Sanji panting too, wrapping his arms around his slimmer waist as he held him close.

After a few moments longer, he heard Sanji chuckle breathlessly.

“I’m surprised you didn’t try to stick it in.” Tensing in response, Zoro huffed.

“What, did you want me to?” Half joking, Zoro pressed his face more firmly into Sanji’s neck. What was he supposed to say to something like that anyway? It’s not like he could have, given the circumstances.

When Sanji didn’t answer, he pulled back a little bit, seeing red on the tips of the cook’s ears.

Oh.

“…Maybe later, then.” Sanji mumbled as he leaned forward, hunching up in on himself. Zoro felt a flood of heat in his own hips at the suggestion, staring dumbfoundedly at the back of Sanji’s head. Later? There was going to be a later? Sanji turned his head and glanced at the window. “…It’s died down.”

It took Zoro a few seconds to break out of his stupor and realise that the blond was talking about the storm outside. He shifted his head to look at it too, genuinely surprised to see that Sanji was right. When he’d looked before, it had seemed like the storm was never going to calm and he’d expected to need to stay here a lot longer. As it was, they could probably leave and head back towards the ship if they wanted to.

In some ways, he wanted to just stay here and hold onto Sanji longer. He was a little tired from their activities and would normally have been halfway to sleep by now, but that wasn’t really an option. He was still shirtless with his pants around his thighs and though his focus had been making sure Sanji stayed warm he was beginning to feel the cold now. With a sigh, he let go of Sanji’s waist and dragged a hand through his own hair.

“Guess we should head back. The others will be worried.” Even as he said it, he wished he hadn’t. Sanji sighed in his lap and moved to stand, leaving him shivering from the absence of his warmth.

“Yeah.” Sanji started moving in the blanket, doing up his clothes. “I’d kill for something hot to drink.”

Zoro paused as he considered the idea. He could do with something hot himself. Awkwardly, he pulled his pants back up and moved over to grab his shirt from where he’d flung it. As he dragged it back over his head, his stomach grumbled loudly enough for them both to hear.

“And something to eat.” He agreed hastily, ignoring the flush of embarrassment even as he felt his face heat. He stood up shakily and grabbed his swords from where he’d left them against the wall, noticing Sanji hadn’t moved away from his spot yet. Was the cook suddenly going to lose his temper or something? Zoro didn’t know if he had the patience for it right now.

Stepping closer, he was about to lay his hand on Sanji’s shoulder when the cook shrugged off the blanket and let it fall to the floor. Before he could react further, Sanji turned in place, all smiles.

“Sure, I’ll make you something incredible.” The smile breaking into a grin, Sanji grabbed onto his wrist and lead him out of the cabin, Zoro too caught up in his surprise to pull away or question it. As the door swung shut behind them, he glanced at where Sanji was holding onto him, feeling annoyed by it but not entirely sure why. For some reason he felt like he was being coddled, and slowed the pace of his steps.

“Let go. I can walk myself.” His voice sounded sulky even to his own ears and he would have gone red if he didn’t feel so agitated already. Tugging at his arm, he was taken aback when Sanji just held on tighter to him and heaved a sigh.

“No. Don’t want you getting lost, marimo.” Sanji’s tone was flat and matter-of-fact but he could tell from the drooping of his shoulders that the cook felt defeated somewhat. Taking a second to think it through instead of just getting more angry, Zoro frowned again. Was Sanji treating him like a kid, just generally taking the piss or was there something more to it? He felt another yank on his arm as the cook started to pull him forwards again. “C’mon.”

“Yeah, whatever.” Though his impulse was to keep resisting, Zoro just shook his head to himself and started walking at Sanji’s pace once more, allowing him to do as he liked. It was annoying but not unbearable, and he kinda liked that Sanji wanted to keep touching him even if it was for something stupid like this.

“That’s a good boy,” Sanji murmured, still not looking back at Zoro. The swordsman watched the back of his head, noticing the red going back into his ears easily on Sanji’s pale skin. “Keep being good and I’ll make sure you get a _good dessert_ later.”

Licking his lips at the remark, Zoro held back a small laugh as he kept following him.

‘Dessert’, right? He’d remember that.


End file.
